Breathe
by ashermajin
Summary: I was seven and you were nine, and our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our momma's smiled. Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. Take me back when our...
1. Prologue

_**Summary: I was seven and you were nine, and our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love and our mamma's smiled. Take me back to the house in the backyard tree said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. **_

_**Based on a collection of songs from Taylor Swift. Pogue and Piper grew up together till Pogue turned 13. When he received the power. After that the parents agreed it would be better to keep their kids separate. So they grew apart. Years later they end up as juniors in Spenser Academy. Pogue and his friends in the spotlight while Piper glided just under the radar. Till a weird turn of events landed her and her two siblings in the Garwin residence with their new guardians. **_

_**Now she's forced to get along with Pogue, but how can she balance old friends, new loves and trying to discover what her and Reid have in common while trying to graduate highs school and single handedly raise her little brother and sister? Will she have her fairy tale ending or be doomed to only write about them?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

_**Chapter 1: Childhood memories**_

"_AH!" I screamed running from Pogue. Who was laughing at me as he gave chase. It so wasn't fair! He had longer legs! Our parents watching us from the back porch where lunch had been served. I ran for the large tree in the backyard. Pogue caught my leg making me trip and fly into the dirt. I jumped up, my jeans and shirt successfully covered in dirt. Reaching the tree I jumped at it trying to climb up it before Pogue caught me. He was always threatening to kick my butt since he was bigger and more then able too. "Got ya!" Pogue shouted triumphantly catching my ankle. "Ah!" I screamed as he started yanking on it. "Guys!" Mom called out to us. We paused and looked at her over our shoulders. "Take it easy!" Pogue's mother told us. We looked at each other before evil grins crossed our faces. "Yes mom!" We both shouted only for Pogue to give one more hard yank. "AH!" I screamed again as I fell backward landing on him. _

_He groaned, I had fallen on his stomach. "That's what you get!" I laughed only for him to narrow his eyes at me as he went to grab me. I screamed again and dived around the back of the tree. He ran the opposite way. I tried to change my direction only to trip. Pogue caught me pinning me back into the tree. "Ha!" Pogue shouted triumphantly, his hands immediately going to my sides as he tickled me. "Topher! Stop it!" I cried laughing hysterically smacking at him trying to get him to stop. "Oh what will I get if I stop?" He questioned, I snickered and tackled him backwards. The both of us rolling away from the tree and back in our parents line of vision. I successfully pinned him into the grass. "Ha!" I screamed in triumph. "Get off!" He whined kicking his feet. I could hear our mother's laughing. They always found it entertaining that Pogue was a good foot taller than me but I was still able to pin him. _

_~Later that night~_

_Pogue and I already had our baths and were settled in bed. I.E. the coach bed in front of the TV. We were currently watching Lady and the Tramp. Empty juice boxes in front of us, an empty pizza box and an empty popcorn bag. Our usual snack foods. It was at the part where they were eating spaghetti and Tramp gave Lady the last meatball. Then they kissed. I glanced up at Pogue. "Hey Pogue?" I questioned, "hm?" He questioned sipping on his juice box. "Have you kissed anyone yet?" I questioned him. He looked down at me before answering. "No, why? Have you?" He questioned and I blushed shaking my head. There was an awkward pause. "Do you want to?" I questioned him. "What with you?" He questioned and I nodded my head. I looked up at him through my bangs. He was blushing bad too. "I don't know" he said unsure of himself. He even sounded a little nervous or scared. _

"_I dare you to" I said instantly trying to make him more comfortable. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you double dog dare me?" He questioned and I nodded. He smiled and leaned down puckering his lips. Our lips got within an inch of each other before nerves took over. I pulled back quickly pushing him and took off running. Pogue lay on the bed shocked for a second before he gave chase. Like he always did. I could always count on Pogue to chase after me if I ever ran. _

_~Four Years Later~_

"_What?" I questioned hurt by his sudden statement. We were standing in our creek bed that ran between our houses. We were next door neighbors. He looked at his feet as he shuffled them. His hands in his pockets. His long hair in his face. He had been growing it out. "We can't be friends anymore" he said again. "Why?" I demanded trying to hold the tears back. He looked up at me. "What did you think we were going to be friends forever? I've grown up Piper. Your too young for me" he said his voice breaking pitifully. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. He stepped forwards. "Piper don't cry" he said softly trying to wipe them away. _

_I had always counted on Pogue to be there for me. When I found out my mom was going to have another baby I had ran straight to him and he was there for me. Promising me he would always be there. But not now. I shoved his hands away from me. "I hate you!" I screamed at him before running through the creek and back towards my house. It hurt. I had the biggest crush on Pogue, and I thought he liked me too. He said he did. He said he was my boyfriend. But ever since he started hanging out with that Caleb he had changed. And I didn't like the new Pogue. He wasn't my Topher anymore and I doubted he would ever come back._


	3. Chapter 2: The usual

_**Chapter 2: The Usual**_

"_Derek put your shoes on!" I shouted at him. Dad had already left for work and if Derek didn't hurry up we were going to be late. I already had Jenna in her car seat. "I'm hurrying!" Derek shouted back at me. He always still had trouble tying his shoes but was far too hard headed to let someone help him. "There!" He said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes putting my hand on his shoulder handing him his bagged lunch. "Now let's go!" I told him. He got into the front seat buckling himself in as I put my book bag next to Jenna in the back seat. I had to take Jenna to day care and take Derek to school. And still get to my school on time. _

_It didn't help that it was the first day of school. Derek always had to be walked to class on his first day. Dropping Jenna off at daycare I walked Derek to his first class before pulling into Spenser's. I just got out of the car only to groan at seeing the yellow motorcycle pull up next to my beat up car. I grabbed my book bag and completely ignored Pogue as I walked right by him only for one of my books to fall out of my bag. I quickly tried to pick it up only to have Pogue pick it up for me and hand it to me. _

"_Hey Piper, nice summer?" He questioned his voice sounding like he was genuinely interested. I glared at him taking the book. "Oh are we on speaking terms and I just didn't catch the memo?" I questioned sarcasm dripping from my voice. His brows furrowed a little bit before he sighed. Not saying else as I turned around and quickly made my way to class. "Piper!" Cassie called out. I smiled at seeing her. "Hey Cass, what's up?" I questioned her. "Good, the beach was fantastic! You really should have come with us!" She pouted, I smiled at her. "Wish I could have" I told her. "Please tell me you at least had some fun this summer?" She questioned. I gave her a look taking out what books I needed from my locker and storing the rest. _

_She groaned leaning against the locker next to mine. Cassie was determined to get me with a guy. But I honestly didn't have the time. I wish I could be like a normal teenager, going out to Nicky's. Go to the dell parties, hell I'd be happy just to go to the movies and see something that wasn't rated G! "I swear I will get you laid before the end of this school year!" She informed me. "Good luck with that Cassie. Too bad no guy's going to touch her with a ten foot pole" Reid Garwin's voice sounded from next to me. I glared at him, Aaron standing next to him. Those two were double trouble when they were together. Aaron snickered at his joke while Cassie and I glared at him. "Oh Reid good thing you're here. The nurse just informed me your test results came in. Sorry to say but you caught the crab" I snickered, making sure to raise my voice so the entire crowded hallway heard me. _

_Quite a few guys laughed while the girls looked disgusted and continued on the move. It wasn't a secret that Reid slept around. The whole school knew about it. Reid glared at me, his eyes narrowing. "Watch it Piper before you get what's coming to you" Reid growled. "Oh what's that Reid?" I questioned curious crossing my arms. Reid opened his mouth to answer when we were interrupted. "Back off Reid" Caleb told him coldly. I looked over curious to see Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. The hall monitors of Spenser Academy. _

_Reid glared at him. "Or what Caleb? She's not your girlfriend this isn't your concern" Reid snarled. He hated Caleb more than me. Which was saying something since we couldn't go through a class without arguing. Reid's statement didn't phase him at all. "Apologize and get going Reid" Caleb growled in a firm voice. Reid glared at Caleb before turning to me. "Sorry" he snarled before pushing Aaron down the hall as they left. Caleb smiled down at me. "Sorry about that. Reid can be a real ass sometimes" the pretty boy of Spenser's and prized free styler of the swim team told me. _

_I glared at him. What was he talking to me for? We were in two completely different social circles. "Then what does that make you? His handler?" I questioned, Caleb raised his eyebrows at my statement. Apparently he was expecting a thank you only not to get one. "Don't bother expecting a thank you Caleb. Apparently she hasn't learned those words" Pogue informed him. I glared at Pogue. "Yeah just like your vocabulary only includes the words back stabber, deserter and asshole" I growled at him. "Come on Cassie" I told her as the bell rang. Cassie snickered as we walked away from the boys. _

"_What is with you?" She questioned me once we were in class. Unfortunately our Biology class had assigned seats and we were sitting at separate desks. I gave her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about" I told her. She gave me a look. "Okay fighting with Pogue and Reid I understand. But Caleb? Come on he's the hottest, sweetest guy ever! And he was showing an interest in you! He doesn't defend anyone against Reid. No one!" She told me. I gave her a look. "So? And just because the entire student population worships him why should I?" I demanded, "I didn't say you have to worship him! But is it so hard just to be nice to him?" She questioned. Of course it was to much to ask to be nice to him. He was the reason Pogue stopped being my friend. He go screw himself. _

_I groaned at seeing Tyler sitting next to me. Apparently he was my lab partner. This wasn't going to be good. I just had to have one of the son's be my lab partner. Looking over Pogue and Caleb were partners on the other side of the classroom. Tyler gave me a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Tyler" he introduce holding his hand out. "I know" I told him not taking it and opening my book to the desired page. He just shook off my cold demeanor. "You know hating Pogue I can understand but don't you think you can at least give me a clean slate considering we haven't really talked before?" He questioned. I looked over at him to see him doing a puppy dog pout. God those blue eyes should be illegal! _

_I groaned melting under his puppy dog pout. "Fine. But no mentioning of them" I told him pointing to Caleb and Pogue. "Or your ass is going to be the one getting dissected instead of this frog!" I told him gesturing to the frog that was laying on it's back on a tray. Tyler smiled shaking his head. "Agreed. But I think I'll handle the pointy objects" Tyler snickered taking the knife that was given to us. I laughed rolling my eyes. Surprisingly Tyler was easy to deal with. The conversation flowed easily between us, but we didn't talk really unless we had to as we identified all the organs we needed to. Cutting were we needed to. _

"_So are you coming to the swim meet after school?" Tyler questioned, I looked up at him through my goggles. "Nope. Have work" I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Practically everyone that went to Spenser's were rich and didn't need to work. "Where do you work?" He questioned, "at the mechanics in town." I told him not really going into it. He just nodded. "So are you on scholarship then?" He questioned, and I nodded. "Yep" I told him and he nodded. "So what your only fifteen?" He questioned and I gave him a look. He sighed, "I was told by a certain source that can't be named in this class room or I'll get my ass dissected as you put it, that you were fifteen. But you skipped a couple grades" Tyler snickered. I couldn't help but laugh. He was pretty brutally honest. _

"_Yeah. Surprised that he would know that actually" I muttered. "You shouldn't be. He doesn't say much, but it's obvious that he misses you" Tyler told me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "See look" he told me nodding his head towards that table. I looked over to see Pogue watching me. He quickly looked at way at being caught looking. I frowned. "If that was the case then he shouldn't have stopped our friendship" I told him. "Just because he stopped it doesn't mean that he wanted to" Tyler pointed out. I stabbed my worksheet with my pencil. "I knew it" I muttered. Tyler nodded his head. "Why does Caleb even care if Pogue and I were friends? I mean that shouldn't matter" I muttered. Tyler paused. "What?" He questioned. _

_I looked up at him. "Pogue only stopped being friends with me because he made friends with Caleb and I quote 'you're too young for me'." I told him rolling my eyes. Tyler frowned. "That's not why he stopped hanging out with you Piper" Tyler told me. "Then what is?" I questioned. He sighed. "I can't tell you. But it wasn't Caleb that made him stop being friends with you" he told me. "Then who did?" I questioned. He sighed shrugging. "Why don't you ask him?" Tyler questioned. "Because I'm never going to talk to him again" I told him crossing my arms. Tyler snickered at my statement. "Oh I doubt that" Tyler snickered shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow at Tyler. Should I believe him? I mean Tyler had that reputation of being the nicest of the Ipswich boys. But he was still one of them. A friend of Pogue's. He would say anything to defend Pogue. But Tyler didn't have an agenda, why would he say something like that if it wasn't the truth? But if it was the truth then who was it that made Pogue stop being friends with me? I looked over at Pogue and studied him. _

_His long hair just touching his broad muscled shoulders. I had to admit he was really good looking and I really missed him. But when my mother died giving birth to Jenna two years ago and Pogue didn't come around I knew our friendship was over. I had always hoped that we'd be friends again but when his parents came to the funeral and wake and Pogue saw me holding the newborn Jenna and didn't come over and give me a hug but instead staid next to his father the whole time I knew there was no chance of us being friends again. It was over._


	4. Chapter 3: Casual Run ins

_**Chapter 3: Casual Run ins**_

_I smiled at seeing Derek running up to me. His dark brown hair fell into his brown eyes as he ran up to me. "Hey how was your first day?" I questioned him. "It was fun, look I made this for you" He told me handing me a piece of paper. I smiled at seeing colored noodles on it in the shape of a guitar. I was teaching him how to play. I smiled hugging him. "I love it! When we get home, we'll put it right up there on the fridge!" I told him letting him go and opening the door for him. He climbed in and I closed it. It was sweet that Derek was always making me things in class. He sort of had too since mom wasn't around to make things for anymore. _

_We drove over to the only daycare in Ipswich to pick up Jenna. That was the weird thing. All three of us had mom's dark brown thick hair. While Jenna had mom's green eyes and Derek had dad's brown eyes. While I was the odd ball with bright blue eyes. Mom had always said I had the blue eyes because I took after her great, great grandmother. Arriving at the mechanics I took Derek and Jenna to the back room where an older woman watched the kids. Making them do their homework and such. "Hello guys! How was the first day of school?" She questioned Derek. He smiled up at her timidly before reaching in his bag and pulling out some sort of drawing. I had no idea what he drew but he claimed it was a car. Let me tell you it wasn't any kind of car I've ever seen. Hehe. _

"_It was good, I made this for you" he said shyly smiling at her. He was such a flirt! She took it looking at it. "Oh it's beautiful!" She informed him before sending him over to the small table that already had some kids, Derek's friends at. She looked up at Jenna before taking her from me. "And how was daycare?" She questioned. Jenna chewed on her finger shyly before hiding her face in her hair. I laughed at her behavior. "It went well." I told her and she nodded. "And you?" She questioned me. "It went good. But all the teachers loaded me down with homework" I grumbled. She chuckled, "Well you had all summer off" she pointed out. "I wish I still did!" I laughed before heading to the bathroom. I changed into some casual clothes, that I had dirtied up already before pulling the jump suits on. I tied the arms around my waist. _

_I got to work on the cars, about two hours later I was called to tune up a motorcycle. I found that odd, because I was leaving in an hour. I walked up to the front to take the motorcycle keys. "It's a yellow Ducati." Dave, the up front guy told me handing the keys. I paused. Only one person in this town had a yellow Ducati. "Hey Piper" Pogue greeted at spotting me. I groaned. "I didn't know you worked here" He commented. I glared at him crossing my arms. "It's going to be awhile" I told him before walking back into the back. Dave snickered at me and I tossed a dirtied up rag at him. _

_I had to admit riding the motorcycle to the back garage felt good. It had been awhile since I was on a bike. I always loved them. I went over the bike but it was completely fine. It only took me fifteen minutes. I furrowed my brows and went to the computer and ran the tags on the bike. It was taken to a shop in Boston last month for a tune up. Oh really? The bastard wanted a casual run in huh? Oh this was going to be good. _

_I walked back up to the front and told Dave that it needed a really expensive part. Dave raised an eyebrow but relayed the message to Pogue. Who in turn wanted to talk to me to find out exactly what was wrong. I snickered and met him outside. "It does not and you know it" Pogue told me. I crossed my arms. "Well you apparently rode it pretty hard since last month's tune up" I told him pushing a loose strand behind my ear. Pogue made a fact as I caught him. "So I figured since you're wasting my time with this casual run in you planned I might as well make you pay for it. After all it's not like you can't afford it" I told him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His free hand holding his helmet._

"_Look can't we just start over?" He questioned, I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought about it. "I doubt it. After all have you even talked about this with your princess because you haven't noticed we sort of hate each other?" I questioned. Which was true. Kate and I hated each other with a passion. We fought worse than Reid and I did. We were just oil and water. Never meant to get along and we never would. "Kate doesn't have an influence on this" he said gesturing to us. "But yet Caleb did?" I challenged. I had to find out from him what Tyler said was true or not. _

_He sighed, "It wasn't Caleb all right?" He told me. "Then who was it?" I questioned him crossing my arms. "It obviously wasn't you otherwise you wouldn't be trying to be friends again. You claim it's not Caleb, but he was the only thing that changed in your life when you dropped me like a new born Giraffe!" I snapped. "I did not! I tried to be gentle about it then you started crying and you ran away before I could do anything!" He tried to defend himself. I shook my head. "Forget it Pogue. In case you haven't noticed I'm on the clock" I told him turning on the spot and storming back inside. I tossed the keys to Dave. "His bike's fine and can leave ASAP" I told him before going into the back. I finished the last half hour of my shift and pulled the jump suit off and threw it back into my locker before grabbing Derek and Jenna and heading home. _

_Hearing a knock on the door I looked over at Derek. He sighed and stopped his coloring and went to the door. "Piper! Your friends are here" Derek shouted. I furrowed my eyebrows. Cassie never came to the house. I lowered the temperature on the stoves so the food wouldn't burn and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door only to pause. I glared at seeing Pogue standing there. Caleb next to him. What the hell were they doing here? "Go watch Jenna" I told him, pushing him towards the kitchen where Jenna was chilling in her play pen. Derek walked out of the room. I put my hand on the door and glared at them. "What do you want?" I demanded. "To talk. Or we could just kidnap you and go to Nicky's" Pogue smiled at me. God why was he trying so hard to be friends with me all of a sudden? _

"_Not interested" I told him, "in which one?" Caleb questioned. The smart ass. "Neither" I told them. They exchanged looks before smiling at me. This wasn't going to be good. "Why not?" Caleb questioned. "Because I don't want to" I told him. "Because you don't want to or because you can't?" Pogue questioned. "Pick one" I told him forcing a fake smile on my face. Only to groan at seeing Dad pulling in the drive way. Both boys looked over their shoulders at seeing the SUV pulling in and parking. Dad got out and raised eyebrows at the boys. "Who's your friends?" He questioned. I sighed, "Dad you remember Pogue Parry don't you? This is his friend Caleb Danvers" I said emphasizing that Caleb was his friend and not mine. _

_Dad paused at seeing Pogue again. "Hello again Mr. Andrews" Pogue greeted while Caleb just smiled. "And what brings you two boys by the house?" He questioned, "We were hoping to kidnap Piper but she's being rather unwilling" Pogue smiled at him. "Oh I didn't realize you two were hanging out again" Dad commented, his brown eyes watching Pogue suspiciously. "We're not. The boys were just leaving" I growled. Pogue pouted at me. Oh that wasn't going to work on me! Not anymore anyway!_

"_Why don't you go out with them honey? You've been working so hard lately you need a night off" Dad said suddenly. I glared at him. He was suppose to help me out not roll me under the bus! "Uh dad I can't! You have work tonight" I said coming up with reasons. "Have the night off" he replied quickly. "Homework" I said instantly. "None of our teachers assigned homework" Pogue quickly put in. That bastard. "But the kids!" I was running out of excuses. "Will be perfectly fine under my watch. Get going" Dad winked at me. He was doing this on purpose! "So you ready to go?" Caleb questioned. I glared at him. "Have fun honey. It was good seeing you again Pogue. Are you actually going to be sticking around?" Dad questioned as I grabbed my jacket, phone and house keys. "Yep, it's been to long" Pogue answered him. _

"_Dinner's on the stove, Derek's homework is done. And page 92 if I'm not home in time" I told him. He nodded kissing my cheek. "Have some fun for once" Dad told me squeezing my upper arms. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" I muttered as he pushed me along towards the mustang that was in the driveway. I sighed slipping my arms in my jacket and zipping it up as I put my hair down. Shaking it and ruffling it up slightly. Thankfully my jeans were comfortable, and my shirt wasn't too bad. "I hate you two I hope you know that" I informed them from the back seat of the mustang. "We know" Pogue snickered from the front seat. _

"_What did you mean by the whole page 92 in case you weren't home in time?" Caleb questioned. I sighed. "I read to my little sister before she goes to bed" I told him looking out the window. Caleb nodded, "And Derek?" He questioned again. "My little brother" I told him. I didn't want to be talking to them. About anything for that matter. So I just sat in the back seat brooding._


	5. Chapter 4: Compromises

_**Chapter 4: Compromises**_

_Reaching Nicky's Tyler was already there waiting for us. "Oh so they did kidnap you?" Tyler teased, "You could say that" I muttered forcing a smile on my face. "Now what?" I demanded crossing my arms and staring down Pogue and Caleb. "Now you loosen up" Caleb told me putting his large hands on my shoulder steering me over to the foosball tables. I groaned looking around seeing all the Spenser students that were whispering like crazy to each other at seeing me and Caleb together like this. Some of them even full on gawking with their mouths hanging open. _

_I groaned making a face. "Since when did you care about what people said about you?" Caleb questioned, I jumped as he whispered in my ear. He chuckled at my reaction before he walked over to his side of the table. "I don't" I told him instantly. He raised an eyebrow, those gorgeous brown eyes watching me. "Then why are you looking around at the others instead of me?" He questioned. I groaned, he was right. Damn it. I looked back at him. "And what makes you different from them?" I questioned him nodding my head towards the rest of Spenser's junior and senior class. "Do you really want to know?" He questioned leaning on the table. I mimicked him and nodded my head. _

_He chuckled at my childish behavior before smiling down at me. He leaned forwards and I blushed holding my frame only for him to go the side his lips near my ear. "It's a secret" his husky voice filled my ear. I couldn't help but smile at his words. "Everything all right?" Pogue questioned two soda cups in his hands. Caleb and I both looked at him smiles on our faces. "Yep" I told him taking one of the soda cups. Pogue taking my spot at the table as him and Caleb played against each other. "So you two were getting close" Pogue commented. I blushed as I drank my drink. Using my hands to cover my cheeks so they wouldn't notice. Only my eyes visible over the cup. Caleb smiled and winked at me. "Don't know what you're talking about" Caleb commented. Pogue raised an eyebrow but let it go. _

"_Piper!" Cassie shouted jumping on me. I laughed and hugged her back. "I thought you weren't coming out tonight?" She questioned. "I wasn't till these two goons kidnapped me!" I told her nodding towards Caleb and Pogue who smiled at Cassie. "Oh" Cassie said with a knowing smile. I glared at her and pinched her arm. "Ow!" Cassie whined. "Be right back" I told the boys pushing Cassie out of ear shot. "What was that about?" I demanded from her. She just giggled. "So you're getting tight with the son's now are you? I thought you didn't like them?" She questioned. "I don't" I told her. "Then why are you hanging out with them?" She questioned. "Because they kidnapped me!" I complained, "then why are you still hanging out with them?" She teased. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't really have an answer to that one. _

"_I knew it!" She smiled pointing a knowing finger at me. I sighed rolling my eyes. "Uhuh, so are you going to hang out with me and make this less awkward?" I questioned her. "Hm" She hummed rocking on the balls of her feet. "Okay" she finally gave in walking back to the table with me. Caleb smiled at seeing my return and I smiled back. "Now what do you two boys say to playing two on two?" I questioned. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Can you even play?" Pogue challenged. "One way to find out" I told him siding with Caleb. Cassie smiled and went to Pogue's side of the table. Us girls protected the goals while the boys fought for control in the middle. _

_Us girls weren't that great but the boys were letting us play either way. After an hour we were snacking on French fries at the table just laughing and enjoying ourselves. Tyler glanced at his watch before he groaned. "How late is it?" I questioned him. "Pretty late, nearing midnight" Tyler told me. "No way?" I questioned and he nodded. I groaned. "I better get going" I muttered standing up. "Oh come on! It's not that late!" Pogue tried to keep me there. I had to admit it did feel like old times hanging out again. I smiled softly at him squeezing his shoulder. "It's all right. We'll have tomorrow right?" I questioned him. He smiled and nodded. Caleb stood up pulling his jacket on. "Did you want to leave now or ride home with Baby Boy?" Caleb questioned Pogue. Tyler groaned at the nickname while Cassie and I snickered. _

"_Now I'll head back with you guys. Have to make sure you have to get home all right" Pogue winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "See you guys tomorrow" I winked at Cassie and Tyler. They would make a cute couple. I went to pick up my jacket but Caleb already had it. Holding it up for me expectantly. I rolled my eyes turning around slipping my arms into the sleeves. "Thank you" I giggled as we made it out side. "So where was Kate tonight?" I questioned Pogue. "Studying" he told me. I raised an eyebrow and gave Caleb a curious look. He made a face and I tried not to laugh. Kate never studied. Ever. Poor Pogue. Of course I had heard rumors of Kate cheating but since Pogue and I weren't friends anymore I didn't feel obligated to tell him anything._

_But now things were different. I'd have to ask Caleb first. It seemed like he knew something. Reaching the house I furrowed my eyebrows at seeing the living room light on. Dad should have been in bed two hours ago! "Mind if I walk you to the door?" Caleb questioned getting out of the car moving his seat for me. I got out of the car. "Night Pogue. And yes you can" I told Caleb. He nodded closing the door and following me to the front door. Pogue watching us attentively. "So I take it you know that Kate's not studying" I told him. He sighed but nodded. "Yeah so does Pogue" Caleb muttered. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But then why stay with her?" I questioned, Caleb sighed. "I think it's because he's been missing someone for a while. And now that he's getting some female attention it fills the void." Caleb told me honestly watching my reaction. _

"_Then why put him through that?" I questioned Caleb. He sighed, shaking his head. "You still think it was me that told him to stop being friends with you?" Caleb questioned. "Well you were the only thing that changed that year" I told him. He sighed. "Unfortunately not the only thing" he told me. I raised a confused eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned him. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Besides I thought you wanted to get to bed?" He questioned me. I rolled my eyes opening my door. "You know what Caleb?" I questioned him only to pause at seeing my dad laying on the ground in front of the stairs. "What?" Caleb questioned playfully when I didn't continue only for me to throw the door open and race inside. "Dad?" I demanded sliding down to my knees leaning over him. _

_Caleb rushed in after me. "Dad!" I shouted cradling his face. He felt cold. I checked his pulse and didn't feel anything. Caleb pulled his phone out calling 911 immediately._


	6. Chapter 5: Like old times

_**Chapter 5: Like old times**_

_Everything was a blur. Of sirens, lights, body bags. The coroner said he fell down the stairs, but not why he fell down the stairs. He never tripped or fell down the stairs. Pogue had called Cassie and Tyler. "Excuse me, Miss Andrews?" A officer questioned. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I questioned standing up. "May I have a word?" He questioned, I nodded following him into the kitchen. _

"_Do you have any family you can call?" He questioned and I shook my head no. "No it was just us" I told him. He sighed but nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine for tonight but tomorrow we'll have to move you and your siblings to foster care" He said. I looked up at him in horror. "No! Jenna and Derek might be adopted by separate families! You can't do that!" I told him. My voice rising to near hysteria. After losing mom, now losing dad. I was going to lose Jenna and Derek too? _

"_And it won't." A deep voice said. I looked over confused at seeing a blonde haired couple. The man looked really familiar but I just couldn't place him. "Mr. Garwin" The cop said immediately. My eyes widened. Why was Reid's dad here? He stepped forwards pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I just happen to have a copy of Mr. Andrews will" That's right. Reid's dad was a lawyer. "And in it he names his children's guardians" he said handing the will to the office. He opened it and read into it quickly before looking back at Mr. Garwin. "And do you accept this?" He questioned. Accept what? What would Mr. Garwin be accepting. "Yes my wife and I have talked about it and yes we agree to it." He said. "Agree to what?" I demanded. I wanted to know what was going on._

_Mr. Garwin smiled softly at me. "Your father had appointed myself and my wife as your guardian. We're also going to be adopted your little brother and sister as well. To keep the three of you together. That is if you're all right with that. If you want to go to foster care then that's fine as well" He told me. "Why would you do that?" I questioned, "since when does a person need a reason. Now if you like you can stay here for the night since your brother and sister are fast asleep. But…" Mr. Garwin was interrupted by Derek. "Piper? What's going on? Where's daddy?" He questioned. I looked over to see him in his pajama's. His dark brown hair sticking up in odd directions. He was currently holding his teddy bear with one arm and rubbing his eyes with his other. _

_I walked over to him crouching down in front of him. I took his hands. "He's going to be gone for a while" I told him softly. "Where did he go?" Derek questioned. I sighed, "he's with mommy Derek" I told him softly. Derek instantly started wailing. I pulled him into my arms cradling him against me. "Sh, it's okay. It's okay Derek" I told him softly kissing his cheek. I picked him up rocking him softly. He was getting huge. He hooked his legs over my hips. His arms secured around my neck as he soaked my jacket. "If you want to stay with us tonight the boys I'm sure would be more than happy to help you find it. We'll get rooms set up for you three immediately" Mr. Garwin said before leaving with his wife. _

_After an hour I had Derek calmed down slightly. "I don't want to stay here tonight!" Derek wailed. I groaned. "I know baby, but the night's almost over. We'll be in a new home tomorrow. I promise" I told him softly. "But I can't stay here. I can't" He cried shaking his head. Shit. Where the fuck were we suppose to go? It's not like all three of us could stay in Cassie's dorm room. "You guys can stay in my apartment. It'll be cramped but at least it's a place to stay." Pogue offered. "Thanks Pogue" I told him. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some stuff packed?" I questioned Derek. He nodded his head. "I don't want to go alone" Derek said softly. "I'll go with you Derek" Cassie offered he nodded his head slowly before holding his free hand out. Cassie took it, the two walking up stairs. I groaned rubbing my face. "Need some help?" Caleb offered. "No I got it." I said not really listening as I went upstairs. But all I could think about was dad falling down the stairs._

_I softly closed the door to my room. I walked over to my bed just sitting on it and grabbed a pillow crying into it. I didn't notice my door softly opening or closing. I just felt the arms that wrapped around me. I quickly looked up, pulling my face out of my pillow to see Pogue's long hair. His hand on the back of my head keeping my face into his neck. "Pogue?" I questioned, he pulled back slightly crouching in front of me. "Look just let me get this out all right?" He questioned and I nodded, clutching onto my pillow. He sat on the bed next to me. "I know I wasn't that great of a friend when your mom died" he said softly squeezing my hand. I shuttered at the memory. His grip on my tightened. "But I promise that I'll be a better friend this time around. I'm sorry for the way I've acted Piper and it wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I shouldn't have listened but I did and I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't and I'm sorry" Pogue said quickly. I couldn't help it. I needed my friend back. I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his neck just completely breaking down. _

_He crushed me into his chest rubbing my back. "I really missed you Topher" I cried into his neck. I could feel his smile stretching across his lips as they pressed into my shoulder at the mentioning of his old nickname. "I missed you too Pip" he said softly. I hugged him tightly glad to have my best friend back. It felt so comfortable being in his arms again. I pulled back and just sat there. Pogue had turned himself on the bed, so he had one of his legs on the bed and I had leaned forwards into his chest. So now that I had pulled back we were facing each other. Pogue's hands contoured around my cheeks. His thumbs rubbing my tears away. _

_I hadn't noticed that Pogue's eyes had a golden tint to them. But I didn't have time to focus on them before his lips met mine. My eyes widened for a second before they closed. My heart skipping a beat. I reached up. My fingers meeting his neck before it hit me that Pogue had a girlfriend. I hated Kate, I mean I really hated Kate but still. How would I feel if my boyfriend was cheating on me?_

_I pulled back quickly. Pogue looked shocked for a second. "What?" He questioned softly. I shook my head standing up. "Pogue I can't deal with this now" I told him. He sighed but nodded. That's not what I meant to say but that's what came out. _

"_Sorry" Pogue said softly. Pogue was apologizing a lot tonight. Rubbing my eyes into my jacket sleeve I grabbed my bag and stuffed it with clothes. With that done I left it in the hall and slipped into Jenna's room and got her bags ready. Babies had way to much stuff. With those bags done, I gently picked up Jenna wrapping her up in a blanket so she staid sleeping. I had to walk slow and carefully or I'd wake her up. She snored lightly on my shoulder. I walked out into the hallway and Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were loaded down with bags. Cassie was holding Derek in her arms. He was passed out. So much for not being able to sleep in this house. "Ready to go?" Caleb questioned and I nodded. _

_I drove my car to Pogue's, Cassie in the passenger seat, with Caleb and Pogue leading the way in the mustang, and Tyler behind us in his hummer. "Wait he kissed you?" Cassie gasped and I nodded. "Yep" I told her. "What did you do?" She questioned. "Kiss him back" I muttered. "What?" She almost screamed. I smacked her arm, Derek groaned, lifting his head looking around blindly before falling back asleep. _

"_Then what?" Cassie questioned, "I remember he was dating Kate and pulled back and told him I couldn't deal with this right now." I told her. "But Kate's cheating on him" Cassie defended. "And he knows about it. Which is why I think he thought it was okay to kiss me." I told her. "Then quite letting it bother you. I mean if you like Pogue then go for it!" Cassie encouraged. "But I don't know if I do! I mean it's great having him back as a friend. But I can't deal with this now. I just want my friend back. I can't just forget all the years he ignored me!" I told her. She sighed leaning back in her seat. "Then I take it you have your eye more on Caleb?" She questioned. I gave her a look. She held her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying!" Cassie muttered. I rolled my eyes. "So you and Tyler are getting close" I commented. She blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about" she muttered looking out the window. I rolled my eyes. I focused on the road only to glance over at her. She was watching me out of the corner of her eye. Probably waiting for me to break down or something. I didn't have time to break down. _


	7. Chapter 6: Long Nights

_**Chapter 6: Long Nights**_

_Cassie held Jenna so I could change into my pajama's. Walking back into the living room Caleb was already in pajama pants and a wife beater. Pogue pajama pants but no shirt. Tyler was in much the same as Caleb. They had set up the pull out sofa and Derek was already fast asleep on it, snoring up a storm. I walked over picking up the play pen, since we couldn't bring the crib the playpen would have to suffice. I set it up in the bedroom, Pogue had made it clear that us girls were to be sleeping on the bed while they boys would either sleep on the floor or on the pull out coach. _

"_Here you go" Cassie said quietly so Jenna wouldn't wake up. I took Jenna from her and laid her down in the play pen. She wouldn't be happy about sleeping in her play pen but currently she was still sleeping so I was hoping she'd sleep through the night. I sat on the edge of the bed just watching Jenna sleep. Cassie sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. She didn't say anything, just giving me a sideways hug. I leaned my head against her shoulder and she rubbed my arm._

_I groaned sitting up, Jenna had woken up and was currently crying. "Hey, sh. What's wrong Jenna?" I questioned her, she just looked up at me. Tears running down her face, she even had snot bubbles outside her nose. "Daddy" she cried. I groaned and picked her up holding her against me. "Sh it's okay" she only shook her head and started crying harder. I groaned and walked out into the kitchen, the boys were sleeping in the living room. A couple of them stirred at the noise but kept snoring. I opened the fridge looking for some milk. Finding a half jug of it I pulled it out and poured it into a sippy cup and warmed it up. Jenna wailing into my shoulder the whole time. _

_The microwave beeped and I pulled the cup out, making sure to lock the sip lid on it first before handing it to her. She sipped at it slowly, her wailing slowly stopping. "Everything okay?" Caleb questioned, sleep filled his voice. "Yeah go back to bed Caleb, sorry we woke you up" I told him. He just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, what's going on?" He questioned rubbing his eyes as he walked further into the kitchen. "Nothing just Jenna's missing dad" I said softly, Caleb put his hand on Jenna's back as a sign of comfort only for her to suddenly fly out of my arms and burry herself in Caleb's chest. _

_Caleb caught her before she fell holding her there. "Jenna?" I questioned her but the tears still rolled down her cheeks slowly, "I'm sorry Caleb, here just hand her over" I told him trying to take her back. Caleb just held her tighter as Jenna's eyes started to close. "It's fine, she just needs a guy to hold her" he chuckled bouncing her softly against his chest. I watched him. "Since when did an only child get good with kids?" I questioned him and he shrugged._

_Good looking, an athlete, actually captain of his team, straight A student and good with kids. Did he have any faults at all? "What is it?" Caleb questioned me, I shook my head. "Will you lay her back down in her play pen. She's out now" I told Caleb taking the now empty sippy cup. He nodded leaving the small kitchen and disappearing into the bedroom. I went to the sink and washed the cup out. I rubbed my soar neck, it was already five in the morning. Caleb's large hands moved against my neck kneading and massaging the muscle. I groaned letting my head fall forwards. He chuckled, "stress isn't good for the body" Caleb told me. _

"_it's not like I can wave a magical wand and get rid of it Caleb" I snapped at him. "I'm not asking you too" Caleb said softly. "Caleb just stop! Just stop!" I told him slamming my hands down on the sink. My shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. "I have a family that's looking to me now. I have a little brother and sister that need me Caleb, I don't have time for this, I don't have time for you! So just stop it leave me alone and go after some other girl" I told him, he tried turning me around slowly but I stiffened._

_He added more pressure till the small of my back pressed against the counter's edge so he could look at me. I glanced up to meet his smoldering brown eyes. He held my face so I was forced to keep meeting his eyes. "But that's exactly why I want to get to know you. Why I'm chasing after you as you put it." He said, I shook my head. "You stop it!" He chuckled, "stop pushing me away. Let me help you, I know what it's like to lose your dad. I know what you're going through." He tried to convince me. _

_I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away quickly and pulled me tight against his chest. My hands automatically tightened over his wife beater as I burred my face into his chest and just broke down. I had no idea what was going to happen. Yeah I had been taking care of Derek and Jenna for two years now but I never saw myself as the parent. But now I was forced into that position. _

_By the time I had myself under control again it was near six A.M. I wiped my eyes, I knew they would be red and puffy. "Sorry about that" I apologized Caleb's white wife beater was see through now with all the tears. He chuckled and just took it off and wiped the rest of my face with it and even let me blow my nose on it. "Wow you must be pretty desperate to get a girlfriend if you're letting me blow my nose on your shirt" I chuckled. "Nah, I'd only let the right girl do that." He chuckled fixing one of my bangs. _

_I looked up at him, finding it hard to tear my eyes away from his buff chest. "Thanks Caleb, I really appreciate this." I told him, he smiled. "No problem, just let me know if you need those services once again." He teased faking a nobility voice making me chuckle. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I mean it Caleb, thanks" I told him. "Well in that case" he chuckled suddenly pinning me against the counter. A strong arm on either side of me. _

_Crap was he going to kiss me now? Wait did I want him to kiss me? "If you want to thank me properly then I suggest you come to the meet after school today." He winked at the blush that was rapidly spreading across my cheeks as I sighed in relief. "I don't know Caleb, I mean there's a lot going on and I have to pick Derek up after school and pick Jenna up from daycare…" I told him his face fell as I mentioned it. "I'm sorry Caleb, I am but I'm the only family they've got and I need to be there for them." I told him. He nodded, "No it's fine. I mean I get it. It's cool." He said nodding his head he moved his arms and started backing up. I caught the top of his sweats, he looked back up at me and I hugged him rubbing my cheek against his bare pectoral. "I'm sorry Caleb, maybe on a weekend meet or something then" I told him. He nodded hugging me back resting his chin on my head. "Definitely" he agreed only for a loud yawn to cause us to look towards the door._

_Pogue was standing there scratching the back of his head. "Oh you two up already?" He questioned, "yeah didn't get much sleep" I told him letting go of Caleb. He nodded and looked towards Caleb looking for an excuse but thankfully he didn't have to provide one as a knock on the door sounded through the quite apartment. We all furrowed our eyebrows. Who would be here at seven in the morning?_

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've last updated but I sat down to write this and I got a called that my grandmother's house burned down. She's all right but the house is completely gone so we spent the rest of the day with her but I stayed up to specifically write this. Hopefully some more chapters will be out soon! Thanks for all the reviews/ff stories/story alerts/and ff author!**_

_**And I know it's a short chapter but in the next chapter it's really going to be hitting Piper and she's either going to make the decision between Pogue and Caleb in the next chapter or after that! Just a little teaser!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Dilemma

_**Chapter 7: The Dilemma**_

_Pogue opened the front door in only his pajama pants. "Oh Mr. Garwin what are you doing here?" Pogue questioned him, I stuck my head out of the kitchen curious. "I was told Piper and her siblings were staying here with you. I have some business to discuss with her." He said, I stepped out fully making my presence known. "What kind of business?" I questioned him. He looked up at me. "Can we speak about this privately?" He questioned me gesturing outside. I nodded and stepped outside. _

_Pogue gave me a watchful look and I returned it with a reassuring smile. Closing the door behind me I leaned against the railing overlooking the parking lot. "A room for you has been prepared at our house as well as the guardian paper work has been taking care of" he said. "What about my brother and sister? Last night you said you and you're wife would adopt them?" I questioned him. He sighed, "We were until I had spoken with your grandparents." He told me. I paused. "My grandparents are dead" I told him. "On your mother's side yes but your grandparents on your father's side are quite alive. They are very adamant about taking guardianship of your brother and sister and will be here within the hour." He told me. "Where do they live?" I questioned him. "Boston" he replied._

"_Boston? That's so far away! They can't go to Boston!" I shouted at him. "What about Dad's will?" I demanded, "they're contesting it and this will go to court but until there's a decision your brother and sister will be put into foster care." He told me, I shook my head. They couldn't go to foster homes. No, not after I had been raising them. "Can they take guardianship of them? Legally?" I questioned him and he nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure the judge will give custody to them, but if you want we can fight it and we'll put up one hell of a fight." He told me, his blue eyes trying to reassure me. So different from his son's. _

_I shook my head. "How long do I have to think about this?" I questioned him. "Two hours I'd say before they show up." He told me, I sighed and nodded. "When you've made a decision here's my card." He told me handing me the card. "I've also written the address on the back of my house. I've already had movers taking the liberty of packing you're things and moving them to a room in the estate." He told me, I nodded not really paying attention as I opened the door. It felt so add conversing with Reid's father. _

_Let alone he was going to my legal guardian now. Thank God Reid lived in the dorms._

_I opened the door and stepped back into the apartment and rubbed my arms. I was cold in my pajamas and I instantly had a blanket wrapped around me. Pogue was tucking the edged in around me. "Thanks" I told him taking the blanket and holding it tight against me. Tyler and Cassie were both up, but Derek had been moved into the bedroom to keep sleeping. "What did he want?" Cassie questioned me I sat on the sofa bed next to her. "Apparently my grandparents on my dad's side are alive, but not are they only alive they're on their way down here to take Derek and Jenna with them back to Boston." I said softly. "What?" Cassie shouted surprised by my news._

"_But I thought you're grandparents were dead?" She questioned and I nodded. "So did I, but apparently not. Mr. Garwin said that if he doesn't allow them guardianship of Derek and Jenna then they'll be put into a foster home till it's decided in court and the judge would most likely rule in favor of them. So they'd take them back to Boston anyway." I told her putting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me instantly cradling me against her. "Oh I'm sorry P, but we'll figure this out! How long till they get here?" She questioned, "two hours" I groaned._

"_Well are you going to go ahead and let them have them?" Pogue questioned me, "I don't have much of a choice, yeah we can fight it but I can't see them in foster care. It would destroy them. Especially Derek." I told them. "Then it looks like you don't have a choice" Pogue said squeezing my ankle. "But can I let them just go with complete strangers?" I demanded, "it's fine P" Derek's sleep filled voice announced his presence. Looking over he was rubbing his eyes, his dark hair going all over the place. I opened my arms to him and he climbed up onto the coach bed and cuddled. _

"_But you don't know them" I told him. "We'll get to know them." Derek assured me only for Jenna to wake up with a plaintive wail. I groaned getting up and going to go get her. We didn't have time to talk about things afterwards. The boys and Cassie went to school while the rest of us had to meet Mr. Garwin at his office. We stepped up to the secretary and she had sit and wait. Apparently this was where we'd be meeting our grandparents for the first time. Jenna held tight onto her teddy bear as we waited. "You can go in now" the secretary smiled at us politely. We got up and went in. Jenna' rested her head on my shoulder, her legs hooked over my hip._

_We stepped in and an older gentlemen turned around in the chair to look at us. Dad's brown eyes stared back at us. White hair on his head, with matching wrinkles. He had a kind smile as he looked at us. "Hello there" he greeted. "Hi!" Derek smiled happily at him taking an immediate liking to him. He offered to take us out to lunch, to 'get to know each other' how wonderful. _

_Let's say this was awkward. "You'd like it in Boston. It's a big house, and your grandmother is already decorating rooms for you." Grandfather went on and on. "Guys why don't you take these quarters and go play?" I questioned Derek. He sighed and nodded taking Jenna's hand as the two left the table, I looked up at him. "So you're only taking guardianship of Derek and Jenna?" I questioned him, he sighed but nodded. "You're already under Mr. Garwin's guardianship and he's refusing to recant. So myself and my wife will be taking guardianship of Derek and Jenna and move them to Boston." He told me, "why would Mr. Garwin not want to recant?" I questioned him. He sighed leaning back in his seat._

"_You'd have to ask him. Do they have everything they need? I've already signed the paperwork and we need to leave." He said getting up. "Wait right now?" I demanded and he nodded. "Mr. Garwin has already set up for their rooms to be packed up and it's already on the way to my house. So we'll go ahead and go." He said starting to move towards the kids. I got up quickly beating him to them and dragged them outside. "You can't take them now!" I growled at him. "I'm they're guardian I can do what I want. I will call the police if I have too" He said pulling out a phone. _

_The asshole. I clenched my jaw. That was the last thing the kids needed right now. "Piper what's going on?" Derek questioned, I squatted down pulling them into a tight hug. "Grandpa is taking you guys with him back to Boston now." I told him. "What? But I haven't gotten to say goodbye to my friends!" Derek immediately protested. "I know Derek I know, but we don't really have a choice. Call me as soon as you get there all right? And please keep reading to Jenna, look after her Derek. You're the man of the house now all right?" I questioned him, I watched his chest swell up with pride at his new title but the tears in his eyes soon made them sprout up in mine. I hugged him tighter. _

"_I'll see you guys for Thanksgiving, and I'll call you often all right?" I questioned him. He nodded before pulling back letting me hug Jenna tightly. She was crying as well. I picked her up and set her up in the car seat. "It'll be okay baby" I told her kissing her forehead. Derek sighed and got into the front seat of the car. I closed the doors and looked up at him. "You better take good care of them" I growled at him. "I will" he said before getting into the car and driving off. _

_I got into my car and floored it back to Mr. Garwin's office. I barged past the secretary and slammed his door open. He looked up from his desk. "Can I help you Piper?" He questioned me. "Yeah why didn't you sign over your guardianship to my grandfather?" I snapped at him. He sighed, "Because when you're mother passed they created a joint will and she made it very clear that I was to take up your guardianship while your father's father would take up Derek's and Jenna's." He told me. "Why?" I snapped, and he shrugged._

"_Don't do that! You know why!" I snapped at him, "you're his lawyer you know!" I snapped getting pissed now. He sighed, "Yes she had a reason. And part of that reason was an agreement to not tell you. So you will remain in the dark about it and there's not contesting that. Your stuff is already in your new room at the Garwin estate. If you want too next year you can have a dorm in Spenser's." He said looking back at his work clearly dismissing me. "This isn't over" I growled at him before storming out of the office slamming the door shut as I made my way out._

_Checking my watch it was nearing three. I sighed and pulled my phone out. I had a new text message from Caleb. 'The swim meat is still today if you need a distraction.' I smiled and got into the car and floored it to Spenser's. Surprisingly it took me a while to find the pool. The half naked guys should have really given it away but who's paying attention to that right? Note the sarcasm._

_Spotting Cassie I made my way over to her and sat down. "Hey! Didn't expect you to be here! Where's Derek and Jenna?" She questioned me. "On they're way to Boston" I told her. "Boston?" She questioned and I nodded. "Apparently Grandfather wanted to grab them and bolt." I told her looking around at all the guys. "Oh honey I'm sorry" Cassie apologized. "It's fine, I just want to distract myself with bulging muscles and skin tight speedos" I told her. She laughed but nodded. "Caleb's over there if you're looking for him" she smiled nodding her head. I looked over. "Hot damn" I smiled making her burst into laughter._

_I already knew Caleb had a buff chest, but I had failed to notice the long muscles legs that were now exposed for me to view. My eyes finally met his dark brown and he smiled at me with a wink. I smiled back at him but it just didn't quite reach my eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows but glanced around before he sighed and nudged Pogue. "So do you want to come over and get drunk after the meet?" Cassie questioned me. "Sounds good, but I'll probably have to go to the Garwin estate and unpack" I told her. "Oh yeah, you and Reid under one house. Fun" she laughed and I glared at her. "Please he stays in the dorms thank god!" I sighed in relief. I just hoped Reid's mother wasn't as much of a pain in the ass her son and husband were._


	9. Chapter 8: Offers

_**Chapter 8: Offers**_

"_Congrats on winning you're race" I smiled at him. He smiled back adjusting the back bag strap on his shoulder. "Thanks, um do you need help unpacking? I can give you a ride over there" Caleb offered. "And I know the Garwin's so it'll be less awkward" he nudged my shoulder. I nodded, "that would be very helpful." I told him. "But my car" I told him gesturing to the old car. He smiled, "yeah but we have school tomorrow and if I pick you up in the morning to give a ride to school." Caleb offered, "oh you've been planning this have you?" I questioned him and he smiled that innocent boyish grin._

"_Maybe a little" he chuckled. "And is it going to be just us unpacking my room?" I questioned him, "well Tyler might have gotten the courage to ask Cassie out for tonight and Kate just might be keeping Pogue busy tonight. But all coincidences." He assured me making me chuckle. "Well in that case I wouldn't want to do damage to you're gentleman reputation." I chuckled. "Oh well thank you good lady" he chuckled gesturing to his mustang. "Oh nice car, must be a real girl catcher" he chuckled. "Well let's test that theory" he chuckled putting his free hand on the small of my back and leading me over to the car. He opened the door for me and I slipped inside admiring the fine leather interior. _

_Caleb threw his bag into the back seat before he got in turning the car on easily and pulling out of the parking lot. "So where is this estate?" I questioned him, "not far from my house. The founders built their houses close together so we keep them like that." He explained and I nodded. Not really knowing what to talk about. "So Derek and Jenna?" He questioned, "with my grandparents. They took them to Boston." I told him. "I'm sorry to hear that." He apologized, "so am I" I told him as Caleb turned off the main road of Ipswich and down a side street. We passed a bend and my eyes widened at seeing the large black spiked fence with a matching large house. _

"_Holy crap" I muttered. Caleb chuckled pushing buttons before the gate opened. "What's the code?" I questioned him. "4175" he told me. "Why that?" I questioned him and he shrugged. I leaned back in my seat. I should have known that they'd be in a big house. He parked the car and got out, I got out before he even had the chance of opening my door for me. He led me to the door and rang the bell. A woman opened the door, long blonde hair and blue eyes she smiled at me. _

"_Oh Caleb! What are you doing here?" She questioned him, "helping Piper unpack" he smiled at her. "Oh well she's not here yet Caleb but you can wait inside" she smiled at him. "Actually I brought Piper along with me" he smiled moving so I was now visible. I might have sidestepped when we reached the porch to hide behind him. He chuckled at my petrified expression putting his hand on the small of my back pushing me forwards. "Hi" I waved awkwardly. "Hi Piper right? Oh wow you really are beautiful! I thought my husband might be exaggerating!" She smiled pulling me forwards into a tight hug. _

_Awkward_

_I slowly patted her back before she released me. "Well come in, come in!" She smiled gesturing for us to come in. "I picked a room for you on the second floor." Mrs. Garwin just kept talking as we went up the stairs. All the floors were made out hard wood including the large stair case. Pictures and painting decorated the walls as we went into the hallway. "Looks out the front yard too. A beautiful view." She smiled happily opening the hard wood door. My eyes widened at seeing it. It was at least the size of the entire second floor of my old house. _

_The bed was a large canopy with light blue fabric. The bed was huge, and it was on a platform, a two step platform. A large dresser made out of fine wood and it looked hand carved. It was gorgeous, A large mirror was on top of it as well. I opened the first door I saw and it was a filled closet. Boxes were inside that marked closet on the side. I found the next door led to my personal bathroom. It was huge and had a couple boxes marking bathroom. Stepping back into the main room I noticed the rest of the boxes. "Do you like it?" Mrs. Garwin questioned clenching her hands. _

_I nodded. "It's awesome, thank you" I told her. She smiled at me giving me another hug. I tensed up against and awkwardly patted her back. She pulled back, "okay well uh I'll leave you two to unpack would you like something to eat or drink?" She questioned and I shook my head going to the boxes. "Okay well this was a quick decoration so if there's anything that you want to change feel free. We're having a guy come in tomorrow to install a TV for you so we can go furniture shopping for you this weekend if you like?" She offered. I looked up at her. "You really don't have to do all of that Mrs. Garwin. I'm fine with just a bed, pillow and blanket really" I told her. She smiled, "Oh don't worry about it honey it's a pleasure! Besides I like decorating and just call me Rebecca please" she smiled. I smiled back at her. "All right then, uh thanks" I told her. She smiled, "any time" and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her. "Well glad to know the asshole jean runs on the dads side" I muttered making Caleb chuckle as he opened a box._

"_You really don't have to be here either Caleb, why don't you go to Nicky's and celebrate or something?" I questioned him, "because I'd rather be here with you. And I'll be a good buffer in case Reid shows up." He informed me. "Will that happen often?" I questioned him and he shook his head. "Reid avoids coming home as much as he can." He told me and I nodded, "so do you play any sports?" He questioned and I shook my head. "Do you want to do any sports? You can always join the swim team" He suggested, I laughed, "one I'm not interested in any sports. Two, I only know how to doggy paddle so if there's a race for that then I'll join!" I laughed, his jaw dropped. "No way? You can't swim?" He questioned, "I can do the doggy paddle!" I justified, "that's the same thing as not being able to swim!" He defended and I rolled my eyes putting up pictures or arranging my dresser._

"_I can swim just fine thank you!" I told him, "Oh that's not going to fly, I'm going to teach you how to swim whether you like it or not." He told me, "No way! Not in the school's pool everyone will laugh at me!" I complained, he smiled at me making knees go weak._

_When did that start happening?_

"_The Garwins have a pool and if you don't want to use there's I have a pool at my house too!" He informed me. I gave him a dirty look. "No" I told him. "I can get Tyler, or Pogue to come along! I'm sure Cassie wouldn't mind swimming" he teased knowing if Cassie was informed of this she'd drag me into going. "That's playing dirty mister!" I accused smacking his arm. He laughed "then are you coming?" He questioned and I gave him a look. "And exactly when are we going to do this swimming?" I questioned him, "well tomorrow afternoon or this weekend if you like. We don't have a meet or anything." He supplied, "yeah but do you really want to go swimming when you have swim class and swim practice tomorrow?" I questioned him, "I'm a swimmer, I love being in the water I think I can swing swimming after practice with you." He chuckled, "depends is your speedo invited to?" I teased nudging him with my elbow as he put some clothes on my dresser for me. "Only if you want it too" He chuckled winking at me playfully._

_I chuckled going back to my task at hand. Self sacrificing. Not a bad trait to have. "You might as well just skinny dip if you're going to wear your speedo" I muttered. "Oh really?" Caleb snickered, I froze. He wasn't supposed to hear that. "What?" I questioned trying to sound innocent. "I knew you wanted to go skinny dipping with me" he snickered. "I do not! It was just a joke! That's all" I told him quickly defending myself. "If it was just a joke then why are you blushing?" He questioned, I looked up to see he was watching me in the mirror and I indeed had a full facial blush happening._

"_Because…I just do!" I tried to sound convincing and he just chuckled shaking his head. "I'm up for it when you are" Caleb whispered in my ear, a shiver started at the top of my spine and just shot straight down to my tail bone. I gulped as he moved away to start working on my closet. I shook my head trying to clear it and went into the bathroom to unpack._

_Mrs. Garwin had already taken the liberty to fill the bathroom with towels and other things I might need. It only took another half hour to empty and organize the bathroom. I had a free standing tub as well as a full shower that was in the shape of an octagon that could have easily fit ten people. It was huge! "Hey Piper do you want a pizza?" Caleb questioned, "Mrs. Garwin got a call and they had to leave town." He explained, "Uh…sure. Cheese and black olives please. Oh stuffed crust if they have it!" I told him. He nodded pulling his phone out making the call._

_So it was just us in the house? _

_A large crack of thunder ran over the house and I gripped the counter. I hated storms. Looking out the window it was pouring down rain. I sighed and went out into the main room and rubbed my arms. Caleb was playing with something in the corner. Looking closer it was a large fireplace. How the hell did I miss that? Walking over it was a large brick fireplace that already had wood inside it. Caleb was building a fire. "A fire? Can't we just turn the heat up?" I questioned him. "No point, the power…" he started to say only to pause as the power went out. "Is about to go out." He finished his sentence as a loud knock on the door sounded. "And that's the pizza, I'll be right back." He said and quickly left the room using his phone as a flash light. Watching his muscled back disappear. I let out a low whistle and shook my head. Damn he was good looking._


	10. Chapter 9: Cold Nights

_**Chapter 9: Cold Nights**_

_I put my head on my knees as Caleb appeared with two pizzas and some drinks. "All bundled up I see" he smiled and I nodded. "Oh yes trying to stay warm" I chuckled he set the pizza's down in front of me as he grabbed a blanket for himself and sat down. His jeans hugging his ass as he bent over before sitting down. I opened up my box and took out a slice. "So the Garwin's aren't going to be back at all tonight?" I questioned him and he shook his head. "They go out of town a lot, they'll be back in a couple days." He told me and I nodded. "So are you going to be my baby sitter while they're gone?" I questioned him, he chuckled. "Well I'd love too but I sort of have my mom to babysit." He chuckled and I nodded. "Yeah I bet that's a full time job in and of itself. I mean I get it, trust me after taking care of Derek and Jenna I get it but don't you ever want you time?" I questioned him, he sighed and nodded. "Oh trust me, I do. But I get that time while swimming" he chuckled biting into his meat lover's pizza._

"_Ah to bad, and here I thought I would get to spend more time with you" I chuckled he smiled. "Well who said I had to be your baby sitter to get to spend time with you. I could be your boyfriend." He offered, I paused and looked up at him. "Are you serious?" I questioned him. "Dead serious!" He smiled at me. "So what do you say?" He questioned me, his hands falling on my knees, his index fingers curling around the back of them as the rest of his fingers held onto my calves as he pulled me closer to him._

"_So?" He questioned me his face moving closer to mine. "Um…yeah" I whispered as his lips hovered over mine. I closed my eyes as his lips suddenly met mine. My lungs froze up as my legs tensed as his lips slid over mine. My hand instantly went to the nape of his neck like in those romance novels. He slowly pulled back from the kiss, his brown eyes shining and reflecting the fire to our left. I shivered, "you know with the power out I just might need a cuddle buddy to stay warm" I whispered kissing him again softly. His warm lips turned upwards in a small smile as he kissed me back softly._

"_Oh well it is Saturday tomorrow so that sounds perfectly fine to me" he chuckled between kisses. "Oh really?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Really, really" he chuckled kissing me again softly. Pulling me against his side tucking me right under his arm, I snuggled into his side rubbing my head against his shoulder. He chuckled, "oh you're a cuddler huh?" He teased, "huh-m" I chuckled smiling up at him. "Good, because I am too" he chuckled wrapping his other arm around me as he fell onto his back pulling me down with him. He pulled back one arm to put it behind his head while he held me against his chest with his other, the blanket laying it over us as he held me close._

_Lightning filled the house making the room clear for only two seconds before the loud thunder followed. I shivered burying my face deeper into his chest. "Scared of storms?" Caleb questioned and I nodded. His arm tightened around my back pulling me tighter against his chest and ribcage. "They're just storms" he whispered his fingers playing with my long hair. "Doesn't stop me from hating them" I told him, my nose running back and forth against his pectorals. _

"_Well why do you hate storms?" He questioned, "Why don't you?" I questioned him. "I asked you first!" He fired off quickly and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you remember two years ago, that big storm that broke all records?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Yeah the lake in front of my house flooded" he told me and I raised an eyebrow. "You have a lake in front of your house?" I questioned him, and he nodded. "Now get back with your story" he encouraged. I sighed, "we were at the hospital because Jenna was being born and the power went out. They were trying to get the generators on but for one reason or another they weren't working. And I remember giving the nurses hell because we wouldn't stay in the waiting room." I chuckled making Caleb chuckle too._

"_So I was holding Derek trying to wedge his arm into the snack machine to grab some chips because we didn't have any quarters on us." I chuckled, "anyway Jenna was born with only flashlights and the bleeding just wouldn't stop. If it wasn't for that stupid storm she'd probably be here right now." I said softly. "I don't know what it's like to lose a mom but I know what it's like to lose a dad. I'm sorry that you lost your mom Piper but you seem to be handling things well and Mrs. Garwin has always wanted a daughter. I know she can't replace your mom and she wouldn't want to try but at least you have another woman to talk to." Caleb kissed my temple softly and I nodded shivering as more thunder sounded outside. Loud rain hitting the windows._

_I couldn't sleep with this rain going on. "If it helps you're welcome to sleep over any time there's a thunder storm." He whispered in my ear, "yeah but I don't think I can sleep right now" I told him. He chuckled and hummed in my ear. It was an offbeat tune that had me yawning in minutes. Now I could get used to sleeping like this._

_Caleb's POV_

_Groaning I heard my phone buzzing. I reached for my side table only to come in contact with nothing. Confused I cracked an eye open and spotted a plush carpet and fireplace. Hearing a light grown a cheek nuzzled against my skin and nearly jumped regardless of my arm tightening over the warm body. I smiled at seeing Piper snuggled up against me. Her dark hair all over the place but it only made her look more beautiful. _

_My phone went off again as grabbed it opening it up. "Hello?" I questioned, "hey man where are you?" Pogue questioned. "Sleeping in" I told him. "So where are you doing this sleeping in? I'm at your house and you're not here." He said, "oh did I say sleeping in? I headed out early to run some errands." I told him. "Where are you?" Pogue questioned, "dude if you spent the night over at the Garwin's just tell me" Pogue finally said when I didn't answer. _

"_Then I slept over" I told him. "Surprised that Mrs. Garwin let you sleep over." Pogue muttered, "Well they're sort of out of town for the next couple days and Piper didn't want to be here by herself so…" I told him. "Oh but you still slept in another room right?" He questioned, "well the power went out" I told him. "Use the generator" Pogue said instantly. "Didn't have any gas to run it" I told him. "Wait so you slept in her room? Please tell me you slept on the floor!" Pogue shouted, "Well I am sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace." I smiled, "it doesn't count if she's down there with you. Please tell me you didn't take advantage of her, because I swear if you did the buddy card goes right out the window and I'm kicking your ass." Pogue threatened, "Nothing happened Pogue! Calm down jesh, you can come over here yourself and check it out." I told him._

"_Good because I will" he hung up quickly and got on his bike. I groaned and put my head back down on the carpet. "What was Topher so pissed off about?" Piper suddenly questioned, I looked down at her, she was wide awake just staring at me. "He's under the impression that just because I slept over here that I took advantage of you" I chuckled, she shook her head. "Well how does he know that I wasn't the one taking advantage?" She teased sitting up on her hands looking down at me. "Oh you take advantage of me?" I questioned her in disbelief. She nodded before leaning down kissing me softly. _

_Her lips moved so slow. She was only teasing I knew it. But I needed more than just a teasing kiss. My hand went to the back of her neck pressing our lips harder together. Pulling her into my lap, I felt her lips turn up into a smile. My arms tightening over her back as her fingers linked into my hair. "Ahem" We broke apart to see Pogue staring at us. "Not taking advantage my ass" Pogue growled, Piper giggled her arms tightening around my neck and I couldn't help but grin at Pogue. _


End file.
